verboteneliebefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Hagen von Lahnstein
Hagen Graf von Lahnstein ist der älteste Sohn von Ludwig und Madeleine von Lahnstein. Er ist außerdem der Bruder von Sebastian, Tristan, Helena und Rebecca von Lahnstein. Er ist mit Dana Wolf verheiratet. Außerdem ist er seit einem One-Night-Stand mit Jessica Stiehl der Vater von Maximilian. Beruf Er war Inhaber einer Diamantenmiene, Geschäftsführer des Lahnstein Gestüts, Vorsitzender von Lahnstein Enterprises sowie Familienoberhaupt der Familie von Lahnstein. Familie * Katharina von Lahnstein †, Großmutter * Dietrich von Lahnstein †, Großvater * Mimi Baxter, Stief-Großmutter ** Ludwig von Lahnstein, Vater ** Madeleine von Lahnstein, Mutter ** Elisabeth von Lahnstein, Stiefmutter & Tante *** Sebastian von Lahnstein, Bruder *** Tanja von Lahnstein, Schwägerin **** Christina Brandner, Nichte **** Emma von Lahnstein, Nichte **** Carl Hansen, Neffe **** Hannes von Lahnstein, Stief-Neffe & Cousin 2 Grades *** Tristan von Lahnstein, Bruder *** Helena von Lahnstein, Schwester *** Rebecca von Lahnstein, Schwester *** Ich *** Jessica Stiehl, Maximilians Mutter **** Maximilian Stiehl, Sohn *** Nina Ryan, Stiefschwester **** Lara Cornelius, Stief-Nichte * Johannes von Lahnstein †, Onkel * Francesca von Lahnstein †, Tante ** Ansgar von Lahnstein, Cousin *** Kimberly von Lahnstein, Cousine 2 Grades & Schwägerin *** Jannik Anders, Cousin 2 Grades *** Nick Brandner, Cousin 2 Grades ** Carla von Lahnstein, Cousine *** Sophia von Lahnstein, Cousine 2 Grades ** Sarah von Lahnstein, Cousine *** Amelie Hofmann †, Cousine 2 Grades ** Nicola von Lahnstein, Cousine ** Leonard von Lahnstein, Adoptiv-Cousin *** Julius de Maron †, Adoptiv-Cousin 2 Grades ** Constantin von Lahnstein, Adoptiv-Cousin * Wilhelm von Waldensteyck †, Onkel ** Luise von Waldensteyck, Cousine *** Christian von Waldensteyck, Cousin 2 Grades *** Katharina von Waldensteyck, Cousine 2 Grades * Viktoria Wolf †, Schwigermutter * Thomas Wolf, Schwiegervater ** Marlene Wolf, Schwägerin ** Tommy Wolf, Schwager Geschichte Vor vielen Jahren hat er seine Geschwister im Streit verlassen, obwohl diese seine Unterstützung nach dem Tod der Eltern gut hätten gebrauchen können. Nach Jahren stellt sich heraus, dass Ludwig damals gar nicht ums Leben gekommen ist, sondern wegen einem Mord im Gefängnis saß, den eigentlich seine Ehefrau Madeleine begangen hat. Um seine Kinder vor der Wahrheit zu schützen, nahm er die Schuld auf sich und ließ sich für Tod erklären. Nachdem Ludwig auf Schloss Königsbrunn zurückgekehrt ist, ist die Familie wieder vereint, nur Hagen fehlt. Erst als Ludwig an Leukämie erkrankt und dringend eine Knochenmarkspende benötigt, jedoch keines seiner anwesenden Kinder als Spender in Frage kommt, taucht Hagen in Düsseldorf auf. Seine Geschwister, vorallem Sebastian und Rebecca, machen ihm bittere Vorwürfe, weil er die Familie damals im Stich gelassen hat. Hagen, der seinem Vater die lebensrettenden Stammzellen spenden will, wartet vor der Operation auf den Besuch seiner Flamme Marlene. Die Musical-Darstellerin verbindet ihren Abstecher nach Düsseldorf derweil geschäftstüchtig mit einem lukrativen Pressetermin und kommt erst ins Krankenhaus, als ihr Freund bereits anästhetisiert worden ist. Als Hagen nach der OP erfährt, was er unter Einfluss der Narkose getan hat, und versucht, den Irrtum aufzuklären, scheint es dafür jedoch zu spät zu sein. Für Hagen steht fest: Er wird Königsbrunn verlassen, sobald es Ludwig wieder bessergeht – dazu sollte er sich jetzt schonen. Ludwig gibt die Leitung der Firma an Sebastian ab und ernennt Hagen zu dessen rechter Hand. Für einen Moment glaubt Hagen noch, alles würde sich dadurch zum Besseren wenden, bis er in einen heftigen Streit mit Sebastian gerät. Und als Ansgar versucht, daraus Kapital zu schlagen und Hagen nahe legt, seine Familie endlich hinter sich zu lassen, fasst dieser einen Entschluss. 'Hagens Liebeschaos mit Dana und Marlene' Dana versucht, ihre Gefühle für Hagen zu verdrängen und weicht ihm aus. Marlene missversteht das als ablehnende Haltung ihrem Verlobten gegenüber und versucht, ihre Schwester von Hagens Vorzügen zu überzeugen. Nach einem sehr nahen Moment mit Hagen im Wald spürt Dana, dass sie nicht länger auf Königsbrunn bleiben kann – ihre Gefühle für den Verlobten der Schwester sind einfach zu groß. Umso überraschter ist sie, als Hagen sie bittet zu bleiben, um die offene Stelle der Pferdewirtin auf Königsbrunn anzunehmen. Hagen hört zufällig, wie Dana Christian von ihrem großen Traum berichtet: ein eigener Rennstall mit 'Dionysos' als Zuchthengst und diese ruinöse neue Rennbahn als Heimstrecke. Hagen lehnt Danas Idee direkt ab, merkt aber später, dass sie doch nicht so schlecht ist. Als Ludwig Sebastian aufgrund des Rennbahn-Deals erneut als Chef der Firma infrage stellt, verkauft Hagen die Idee eines eigenen Rennstalls mit Rennbahn als Sebastians Masterplan und Ludwig lässt sich von der Begeisterung anstecken. Bei einem Abendessen bietet sich Dana die Chance ihres Lebens: die Leitung des Rennstalls! Einziger Haken: Hagen wäre ihr Chef und den will Dana so weit wie möglich von sich fernhalten. Dana ist durch Hagens arrogantes Auftreten bei einem Geschäftstermin in ihrer schlechten Meinung von ihm bestätigt und ahnt nicht, dass sie Ludwig durch ihre Argumente und ihren leidenschaftlichen Auftritt tief beeindruckt hat. Als Hagen zu ihr kommt, um sich zu entschuldigen, werden die beiden durch ein Missgeschick zusammen eingesperrt. Ein ehrliches Gespräch entwickelt sich, in dem Hagen Verständnis für Danas bisher geheim gehaltenen Traum, Jockey zu werden, zeigt. Danas Verliebtheit wächst und Hagen vergisst in der Zweisamkeit eine Verabredung mit Marlene. Dana und Hagen geraten während der Arbeit auf dem Gestüt bei jeder Kleinigkeit aneinander. Für Andi und Christian ist bald klar: Dana ist verliebt in Hagen! Dana gesteht es ein, ist aber beunruhigt: Wenn Andi und Christian es so leicht durchschaut haben, weiß auch Hagen sicher längst Bescheid. Aber würde Hagen dann wenig später Dana freundschaftlich auf die Schulter klopfen und erklären, dass sie ein richtig netter Kumpel sei? Dana muss Marlene bei einem Fototermin mit Hagen vertreten. Dabei hatte sie sich vorgenommen, die Nähe zu Hagen zu meiden, um ihre Gefühle für ihn in den Griff zu bekommen. Als sie für das Shooting in ein schickes Kleid schlüpft, entgeht auch Hagen nicht mehr, wie attraktiv seine zukünftige Schwägerin eigentlich ist. Nach anfänglicher Distanz taut Dana zunehmend auf und lässt große Nähe zu Hagen zu. Als Marlene sie kurz darauf wegen der Fotos sprechen will, fürchtet Dana, dass ihre heimliche Liebe aufgeflogen ist. Eine Auktion antiker Eheringe auf Schloss Königsbrunn sorgt für große Aufregung. Marlenes "unschuldige" Versuche, Hagen davon zu überzeugen, dass sie beide die Eheringe tragen sollten und er diese ersteigern soll, erregen aber sehr schnell wieder den Zorn Elisabeths. Nach und nach merkt auch Hagen, dass Elisabeth nicht ganz unrecht hat mit ihrer Sichtweise auf Marlene. Hagen möchte nach der abgeblasenen Hochzeit abschalten und mit Dana einfach kickern gehen. Im Team gegen Andi und Christian spielen die beiden sich gekonnt die Bälle zu. Als sie schließlich haushoch gewinnen, fallen sich Dana und Hagen triumphierend in die Arme: Wir sind ein Dreamteam! Zum ersten Mal gibt sich Dana der leisen Hoffnung hin, tatsächlich eines Tages ein „"Team" mit Hagen sein zu können. Dana wird vollkommen von Hagens Frage überrumpelt, ob sie die geplante Heirat zwischen ihm und Marlene für richtig hält. Dana verbietet sich die in ihr aufkommende Sehnsucht, Hagen könnte doch noch für sie frei werden. Stattdessen vermittelt sie selbstlos zwischen ihm und ihrer Schwester. Hagen will daraufhin seinen Streit mit Marlene durch eine romantische Geste beenden. Doch Marlene ist trotzig mit Tristan auf Geschäftsreise gefahren. Hagen kommt auf die Idee, Dana zum Dinner zu bitten. Danas Behauptung, Hagen wäre schon längst Geschichte, schlägt fehl, als 'Dionysos' an einer Kolik erkrankt und zu sterben droht. Sie beschließt, Hagen erst später davon zu unterrichten, da der gerade mit Ansgar über den Kauf von Stuten für 'Dionysos' verhandelt. Hagen kann Ansgar gerade überzeugen, da erfährt er von der Kolik, die für 'Dionysos' lebensbedrohlich wird. Zunächst ist er wütend, will aber dennoch die Stallwache mit Dana übernehmen, da sie eine gute Bindung zu dem Tier hat. Dana erkennt, dass sie unmöglich weiter mit ihren heimlichen Gefühlen für Hagen neben ihm arbeiten kann. Während Marlene und Hagen einen wunderschönen Abend im Schneiders erleben, versucht Dana ihren Entschluss, Hagen zu vergessen, tatkräftig im 'No Limits' umzusetzen. Tristan, der von Marlene versetzt wurde, entpuppt sich dabei als erstaunlich guter Unterhalter. Und Dana vergisst ihren Kummer wegen Hagen tatsächlich. Dana erfährt überglücklich von Hagen, dass dieser ihr geliebtes Pferd 'Dionysos' zu einem international renommierten Rennen angemeldet hat. Als Hagen jedoch hinzufügt, einen Jockey zu verpflichten, der den Ruf hat, mit den Pferden schonungslos umzugehen, muss Dana reagieren und beschließt, dem Schicksal auf die Sprünge zu helfen. Hagen bereut, dass die Schwierigkeiten in der Familie seine Beziehung zu Marlene belastet haben. Zum Beweis, dass er sie so sehr liebt wie am ersten Tag, will er ihr Kennenlern-Date wiederholen. Das Revival läuft gut an – bis Dana mit Tristan auftaucht. Der Disput zwischen Hagen und Dana bricht wieder auf. Marlene schlägt sich auf Danas Seite. Das romantische Date endet im Fiasko. Dana verschweigt Enrico Galfa eigennützig wichtige Details über die Verhaltensweisen von 'Dionysos' — so dass dieser den hochklassigen Jockey sogar abwirft. Danas Triumph währt nicht lange, denn 'Dionysos' hat sich durch ihre Aktion verletzt. Erschrocken werden ihr die Konsequenzen ihres Handels klar, und sie bekennt vor Hagen ihre Schuld. Hagen will ein neues Rennpferd kaufen, das den verletzten 'Dionysos' bei dem anstehenden Galopprennen vertreten soll. Ludwig verspricht ihm, das notwendige Geld zur Verfügung zu stellen, doch als er mit der Bank telefoniert, wird er darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass eine fällige Kreditrate aussteht. Laut Vertrag ein Grund für die Bank den Kredit zu kündigen und das gesamte Geld zurückzufordern. Doch Ludwig sieht einem Meeting mit den neuen Bankern gelassen entgegen, bis er erkennen muss, wer der neue Besitzer der Bank ist. Dana ist verwirrt von Hagens Kussversuch und vertraut sich damit spontan Nico an. Obwohl Dana vom Verstand her bewusst ist, dass ihre Liebe zu Hagen keine Zukunft hat, schleicht sich ein kleiner Hoffnungsschimmer in ihr Herz. Als Hagen dann noch unter vier Augen mit ihr sprechen will, glaubt Dana für einen Moment, dass er ihre Gefühle erwidern könnte. Doch ihr Traum zerplatzt. Hagen bedankt sich bei Dana dafür, ihn zurückgewiesen zu haben und stellt klar, dass seine Zweifel an der Hochzeit mit Marlene nun ausgeräumt sind. Dana fällt es nicht leicht, angesichts von Marlenes Brautkleid und in ihrer Rolle als Trauzeugin die Contenance zu wahren, zumal sich böse Omen häufen: Hagen sieht Marlene vor der Trauung im Brautkleid und Marlenes Brautschuhe passen nicht. Vor dem Altar verliert sich Dana einen Moment in einen Tagtraum, in dem Hagen statt Marlene sie fragt, ob sie seine Frau werden will. Will sie auch? "Ja", antwortet Dana aus vollem Herzen – und sieht sich mit einem baffen Blick Marlenes konfrontiert. 'Hagen als Geschäftsführer von Lahnstein Enterprises?' In seiner Enttäuschung über das offenbarte Nichtvertrauen geht Sebastian Ludwig hart an und dieser bricht geschwächt zusammen. Sebastian glaubt nun seine gesamte Familie gegen sich zu haben. Erst Hagen kann ihn etwas beruhigen. Doch als Sebastian daraufhin seinen Vater nochmals um Vertrauen bittet, muss dieser ihm schweren Herzens gestehen, dass er dazu nicht fähig ist. Sebastian legt daraufhin seinen Geschäftsführerposten in der Enterprises nieder und lässt alle Skrupel fallen. Sowohl Marlene als auch Elisabeth reden auf Hagen ein, Ludwigs Angebot, die Geschäftsführung von Lahnstein Enterprises zu übernehmen, nachzukommen. Erst gegenüber Dana gibt er preis, wie sehr ihn die Situation belastet: Soll er Sebastian in den Rücken fallen und den Posten annehmen, oder wie schon damals die Familie im Stich lassen? Dana legt Hagen nahe, dass er sich nur verbiegen würde, wenn er den Posten annähme. Zu aller Überraschung lehnt Hagen daraufhin ab. Marlene bekommt von Danas Einflussnahme Wind. Während Helena und Elisabeth auf Ludwig einreden, damit er Sebastian noch eine Chance gibt, macht Lydia Sebastian klar, dass er seinem Vater seine wahren Gefühle offenbaren muss, um dessen Vertrauen zurückzugewinnen. Ansgar dagegen labt sich an dem Zerwürfnis, das die ganze Familie zu zerreißen droht, und feiert sich schon als Nummer Eins der Lahnstein Enterprises. Doch diese Rechnung hat er ohne Ludwig gemacht. Als Hagen Sebastian begegnet und dieser ihn seine ganze Verachtung spüren lässt, verliert Hagen die Beherrschung. Er schlägt Sebastian nieder. Ludwig, dem inzwischen von Dana die Augen geöffnet wurden, trennt die Brüder. Dana, die sich vehement gegen ihre Gefühle für Hagen wehrt, "flieht" in die Arme eines Anderen. 'Hagens Rückkehr und Umzug an die Ostsee (4499-4563)' folgt Kategorie:Familie von Lahnstein Kategorie:Familie Stiehl Kategorie:Familie Wolf Kategorie:Hauptdarsteller Kategorie:Personen